Another side
by HibiscusDragon
Summary: So this time i wrote a Attack On Titan story, i changed the original story and added an OC. i don't own anything but the OC's and the story line, please REVEW FOR CHAPPIES, rated M for death
1. Rawr goes the Titans!

OK this is a fanfic i thought of and started late at night and finished the chapter the next morning.

also i will be changing the original story line ALLOT.

* * *

Hi, my name is Patricia, i'm from the Shiganshina district, i'm 8 years old and have an burning anger against the Military police. Though that's not the point, whats happening right now is the point.

The explosion was loud, but the screaming that came after was louder.

I stood paralyzed as the giant head disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

'the house!'

As soon as the thought went through my mind i was off, right to my house, against the flow of people that were now running, right to where the hole in the wall was.

'It's okay, my house is not in the path of the foot.' I half-lied to myself, the house wasn't in the way of the foot so it should be fine but i wouldn't be okay, my house wa-... is really close to the out-most wall and the hole...

I broke that train of thought before it could go anywhere and focused and the few stragglers for anyone I knew just as the first titan squeezed through the wall.

Soon my parents came into focus, my mom was carrying my younger brother and sister and my dad was dragging my older brother with him, he had lost a leg, i slowed to a jog just before reaching them and held my arms out . The moment i was close enough I took my little brother and sister from my mom "Go help dad! I can take care of these two!" I yelled turning on my heel and charging away from the wall.

we ran in silence for a few minutes, switching out to keep from getting tired, until the slow rhythm of the titans footsteps was sped up suddenly.

I looked back and jumped and sped up, some titans were running 'as long as they don't speed up even more we should be fi-...'

my thoughts were broken with a pearceng scream coming from behind me, i turned and slowed down seeing my mom collapse. the nearest titan slowed to a stop, bent down, i couldn't watch anymore. from behind i heard my mom scream "Patricia sweaty, Samuel honey, protect one another! I love yo-" i felt a tear roll down my cheek as i looked down at my brother, it was followed by dozens more.

i kept running as my dad to fell pray to the titans taking my little brother and sister with him.

A few minutes later I felt my breaths become ragged and i felt my body slowing, I glanced at Samuel "I wont let you die, your all I have left." I weased out, my resolve didnt last long beacuse i soon started to colapse.

Before i could fall i felt somethig grab me with a force that knocked Samuel out of her grasp, as well as the last bit of contiousness i had been holding onto.

* * *

Hope you like!

Also please don't hate me for the length, i just finish them where it feels right.


	2. Your In The Army Now

this chapter i will try to make longer!

BTW, i don't know if i did it right but Patricia is actually 10 years old, so she will get into the military the same time as Eren, two years.

warning: SWEARING!

* * *

I awoke to a pounding headache and a lump of lead in my stomach

I groaned and shifted as i slowly remembered the events of that day.

"Samuel..."my voice was raspy and quiet but is succeeded in catching the attention of a nearby nurse.

"take it easy, how are you feeling?" she walked over. I scanned the room muttering a 'fine' and slowly tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't," the nurse pushed my shoulders back into the mat. "you're weak and tired, you should rest." she released the pressure on my shoulders patted her clothing of.

"Where's Samuel?" the nurse put some water to my lips in i accepted it.

"You must mean that boy the solders found with you, he'll live but his leg had to be amputated." she pulled the water away from me and went about to help the wounded or weak, the entire time my eyes never left her.

a familiar voice stole me from my stupor "Wheres my niece and nephew?"

My eyes wandered to the source to see my uncle weaving his way through the crowd before kneeling several people away. he said a few words that i didn't catch, got up then maneuvered in my direction.

A feeling of calmness swept by as he kneeled next to me, "Patricia, hi sweety," he pushed the hair out of my face "were gonna go to my house and find your mom and dad and your bro-" he stopped seeing me hold back tears "I'm so sorry, i didn't know..."

"No I'm sorry, i couldn't protect them..." 'but i wont let it happen again.' i sounded more confident then i was.

"its okay Patricia, lets go home."

* * *

_My uncle was rich and probably had enough money to move to the inner circle but he never did. He always said he wanted the protection as well as how close he could be to family.  
__It was a few days before my brother woke up but when he did he was in the best hospital money can buy.  
Our uncle dedicated his will to us giving me and my brother all he had. It was on time because he was commissioned for an "attempt to reclaim the wall"and didn't make it __back, my brother took his job.  
As for me, I was a giver, i gave all my extra portions of food to those who needed it and enlisted for the military as soon as i could. i wouldn't let my family be hurt again._

(BTW: That was a quick briefing for what happened in the next year, and 10 months. And _**the swearing starts now**_.)

* * *

'_my leeeeeeggggs! i wonder if i could shift slightly... OWW! nope...'_ I was standing in rank with the rest of my squadron, it was finally the day i would get into my training and boy did it hurt...

"YOU THERE!" i jumped slightly and snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Sir!" i relaxed, it was someone at the front.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"Armin Arlart From Shiganshina!" i broke the stupor I was falling into.

'_Shiganshina... so there was others brave enou- no probably stupid enough to join..._'

"YEAH? THATS A STUPID NAME. YOUR PARENTS GIVE YOU THAT?"

"My grandfather!"

"ARLART, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Trying to aid humanity's victory!"

"THAT IS INDEED WONDERFUL... THEN YOU WILL FEED THE TITANS. ROW THREE ABOUT FACE."

'_Il just listen to their names and where their from. that's it._'

"WHO ARE YOU?"

THOMAS WANGER, FROM TROST!"

"I CANT HEAR YOU!"

'_well that's just mean... what? practice in a cattle shed? whatever._'

there was a mina karolina from trost that he called a fly around a pig's butt and she agreed, and a... Samuel... linke-jacksonfrom snate village he told him to change his name.

"LISTEN UP! I HAVE SEEN ALLOT OF SHIT IN MY TIME, BUT YOU ARE THE SORRIEST PIECES OT SHIT I HAVE EVER SEEN. YOUR IN FOR THREE YEARS OF HELL!" he then chose another victim "WHO ARE YOU?"

"JEAN KIRSCHSTEIN, FROM TROST!" I sighed

'_Oww that looked like it hurt, what did he say to deserve to have tha- he wants to join the military police... **give him more**_.'

next up was a Marco Bott from Jinae city, wall rose south district... 'another military bastard... well he has good reasoning.' then Connie springer from ragako village and, 'hes saluting with the wrong side... your gonna get beat... how it that possible, his poor head... why did he stop talking... Ow that had to hurt.'

"Hey, you." he was quiet, it was terrifying "What are you doing?" wow this was freaking me out "YOUR THE ONE IM TALKING TO! YOU! WHO ARE YOU!" that hurt my ears, it was so loud so suddenly.

"sasha blouse, dauper village, wall rose south district!"

'_how are you not scared?_'

"Sasha blouse," his voice was quiet again. "what are you holding in your right hand?"

"a boiled potato." i had to stop myself from face palming. "the kitchen had a fresh batch, and i couldnt resist." my resolve was cracking

"Did you steal it? Why, why would you choose to eat a potato right now?"

letting it get cold would have been a waste, so i decided i should eat it now." their conversation was getting hard to hear

"well i still don't understand... why would you eat that potato?"

"are you asking me why people eat potatoes?" i really wanted to laugh in the seconds that passed. "you can have half."

"half..." my ears were straining to hear the words. "YOU ARE TO RUN TELL YOU DROP!"

'_OWWWWW MY EARS!_'

"that's fine-"

"AND NO FOOD!" she didn't like that bit

i watched as she fell out of the ranks, looking scarred, and began a light jog.

"RUN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

she obeyed the order, running right out of our view.

"Now, ROW FOUR ABOUT FACE!"

'shit, I'm next.'

"WHO ARE YOU?" i saluted, making sure not to make the same mistake as Connie.

"PATRICIA COLLAR FROM SHIGANSHINA." My voice made the person next to me flinch.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The volume increased.

'So its a yelling contest now?' "TO AVENGE MY FAMILY AND PROTECT THOSE I CAN!" the person next to me now was cringing away, earning a glare from the commanding officer

"GOOD ENOUGH." was his answer as he moved one person over.

I wasn't bothered to listen to the rest so i allowed my mind to wander until we were dismissed and sent to some cabins.

I was cooped up with a small group of girls and was told tat Sasha the potato girl would be joining us. those that were there so far turned out to be some girls called Makasa, Mina, Carolina, and the last one called herself "K". they didn't seam to bad so I asked for backgrounds.

the one that surprised me the most was Mikasa's, she to was from Shiganshina, and had no real reason to join the military other then to protect my life... whatever that means.

we chatted a bit until they called for supper.

* * *

this is where the story line changes, but only a bit... at first.

* * *

the cafeteria was huge and the requites grouped up allot, so to avoid being a loner i joined one. when i got there they were talking about titans, more specifically the colossal titan, they seamed to be questioning someone about it and i blended in to listen.

"I already told you I saw it." a boy answered, he was eating from the tray pretending he wasn't being crowded and questioned, and the crowd made noises of awe

"How big was it?" I chuckled and patted my chest, no one took notice.

"Big enough to look over the walls." he was trying to keep his cool but i noted strain in his voice.

"what? I heard it stepped right over them. Me, to! Thats what they said in my village." I put a hand over my mouth to keep from commenting.

the boy sighed "No, it wasn't that tall." I nodded.

"What did it look like?"

"It barely had any skin, but it had a huge mouth."

"what about the armored titan that broke wall maria?"

"They call it that, but it looked like a normal titan to me." this was news, i had heard that it was broken but i thought that the colossal titan had done it.

"T- Then what does a normal titan look like"

'Don't ask that, idiot!' but the damage was done the boy dropped his spoon and covered his mouth. i quickly pushed through and rubbed his back calming him down

"I'm sorry" Connie sounded concerned

"don't be" he had picked up his bread and took a bite,he couldn't hide the sweat on his face that only came from fear 'A classic cover up...'

"The titans aren't all that tough... If we can master the Three dimensional maneuvered gear, they wont stand a chance! Finally im able to train as a soldier... i was just so excited, I forgot myself for a second. I'm joining the survey corps, so I can wipe the titans off the face of the earth. I'l kill them all-"

"Hey are you nuts?" he looked over at that mar- i mean Jean character his fake smile wiped from his lips. "Did you just say you wanted to join the survey corps?" how i wanted to punch him right then.

the boy shifted so he faced jean a bit more "Yeah, I did. And you said you wanted to join the military police to take it easy, right?"

"im no liar... im a stright talker, unlike someonr who pretends to have balls of steel, even when hes about to piss himself."

"You talking about me?" the boy had stood up im a position that made me know what was about to happen

"Hes not worth it." i whispered hoping it would help

"Hey, i didn't..." I looked down at him, he was getting up, much slower then the boy, they walked up to each other, but didn't get farther then that because of the bell that went off. 'Saved by the bell...'

"Well, i'm sorry. i didn't say you were doing the wrong thing. peace?" he held out his hand

'don't trust him...'

I watched as the boy answered with a "yeah, I'm sorry to." and sighed when he slapped the hand aside.

he then turned and left and i jogged after him. "so whats your name?"

he turned and smiled, "Erin, and if I remember you were that really loud girl named, PATRICIA COLLAR!" he yelled my name half the volume as my usual then laughed his guts out.

"so your from Shiganshina to... have your memories faded yet?"

Erin looked at me like i was crazy. "forget that day?! As if i could!"

"NO, I mean from before 'it' happened..." the air was silent from untold emotions that we both shared, i couldn't stand it. "I have... I've forgotten everything from before..." he pulled me into a gentle hug that made me stiffen.

"We cant forget, its all we have, our memories is all we can hold onto..." he pushed me away but held me by my shoulders "don't let go of what is left... I haven't."

he turned and faced Mikasa as she approached. "Your right... Thanks, Erin."he turned and walked between me and Mikasa, nodding to me to say he had heard my thanks. Before long we split heading to our own cabins with me cutting Mikasa's hair before going to sleep, dreaming of what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

I'm not proud of the little bit of mushiness at the end but that's where it led, i was watching the goriest things i could to keep away from it but it didn't work... oh well... and its longer!

Anyways hope you enjoyed, I spent all day typing this out, from 8:00 in the morning to 7:37 in the afternoon when I'm writing this.

and no im not trying to ship Erin and PATRICIA COLLAR (;P) together the mushiness just happened...

BTW its mushy according to the random person that came up behind me and read that **_ONE LINE_** who is now doing push ups and complaining about his butt... why does he do that...

Oh well i cant get another chappie up anytime soon but i will work on another.

Toothlesslink, out!


End file.
